Pennants have long been utilized as novelty items to indicate allegiance to various colleges and professional sporting teams. More recently, pennants have been designed for use on vehicle antennas, which will flap in the wind as the vehicle moves down the road.
One of the major problems associated with the use of pennants attached to vehicle aerials, is the shredding which occurs by the severe flapping as the vehicle moves along the road. Yet another problem is in the fact that such pennants are typically not easily adjusted on the aerial or removed therefrom.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a wind deflection device for reducing the action of wind on a pennant on a vehicle aerial.
Yet another object is to provide a wind deflector which is easily removable from the vehicle aerial.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wind deflector which will assist in removably attaching a pennant to a vehicle aerial.
Still another object is to provide a wind deflector which provides a location for advertising of the purchaser's allegiance to a college, professional team, or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wind deflector which is economical to manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.